Missing Scenes of Perfection
by The Romanticidal Edwardian
Summary: This is going to be a series of one-shots of more elaborate sex scenes for each of the ones missing in BD, starting with the wedding night and continuing in order. Review please! BD SPOILERS.
1. Wedding Night

_**-Edited-**_

Okay, so pretty much I'm doing this collection of one-shots of more elaborate sex scenes for all the ones mentioned in Breaking Dawn_. (Of course _I tabbed them, what pervert wouldn't?) So, I'm going in order. Starting with the first night. Italics is what's actually from the book.

* * *

"_Beautiful," I said, looking up at the moon, too._

"_It's alright," he answered, unimpressed. He turned slowly to face me; little waves rolled away from his movement and broke against my skin. His eyes looked silver in his ice-colored face. He twisted his hand up so that he could twine our fingers beneath the surface of the water. It was warm enough that his cool skin did not raise goose bumps on mine._

"_But I wouldn't use the word _beautiful_," he continued. "Not with you standing here in comparison."_

_I half-smiled, then raised my free hand - it didn't tremble now - and placed it over his heart. White on white; we matched, for once. He shuddered the tiniest bit at my warm touch. His breath came rougher now._

"_I promised we would _try," _he whispered, suddenly tense. "If…if I do something wrong, if I hurt you, you must tell me at once."_

_I nodded solemnly, keeping my eyes on his. I took another step through the waves and leaned my head against his chest._

"_Don't be afraid," I murmured. "We belong together."_

_I was abruptly overwhelmed by the truth of my own words. This moment was so perfect, so right, there was no way to doubt it._

_His arm wrapped around me, holding my against him, summer and winter. It felt like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire._

"_Forever," he agreed, and then pulled us gently into deeper water._

It was like…nothing I could ever compare, to be fully pressed against him like this. No more hints and teases of his bare chest against my clothed one. We could really feel each other now, swirled in this warm, tropical water that surrounded us like a private cocoon.

"Edward," I whispered, wrapping my arms around his waist as he had already done to me, pressing tighter, _feeling _him. His hard cold chest against my soft one, pressing my breasts flatter between us and hardening the nipples in reaction to his temperature and my desire. I could feel his hardness nestled in the delicate skin of my abdomen, and his legs pressed tight against mine, one of my ankles twisted around one of his.

I heard him intake a shaky breath. "Bella…" he whispered, dropping his head to my shoulder, his hands running up and down my sides. "I planned on this being a real swim, as a way to relax and start off the night in the correct way. And you're making it so…" His fingertips danced softly along the skin of my back, tracing the gentle curve of my backside before coming to rest on my thighs, his hands curling into grips around them, pressing me tighter to him. "…_Difficult_."

I pondered that for a moment before I grinned, breaking away. "Then let's swim."

But I watched as his eyes left their careful place on my face to my completely exposed chest, drinking in the sight of me without the inconvenience of mere peripheral vision. A relaxed, lust-filled smile graced his angelic face. "Beautiful," he breathed, walking closer.

"Edward?" I reminded him. "Swim now?" I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to at all, not with him looking at me in this unbelievable, though completely acceptable, way. But I didn't want him to regret it later - not using this time to get used to a naked me, and composing himself as he saw fit to perhaps build his confidence for one of the ultimate acts of love we would perform in a short while.

His eyes snapped back up to my eyes. "Sorry," he murmured, a small smile playing on his lips as his eyes scanned my torso again. "You're just…so beautiful…more so in person that I could've imagined possible. Exquisite…"

I froze then, my lusty gaze turning confused, and then suspicious, as I narrowed in one part of the - admittedly amazing and heart warming - sentence.

I crossed my arms over my chest - his expression winced from the loss and I felt vaguely smug - as I stared at him, my eyes narrowing. "What do you mean, 'in person'?" I demanded, resisting the urge to tap my foot on the soft sand of the ocean floor.

Suddenly, his calm - albeit slightly anxious - expression turned sheepish, and his mouth twisted before he swam toward me gracefully, one stroke of his arm all that was needed to be close enough to hold me. "Well…" he started nervously, but paused, putting his chin on my head to stop me from lifting it to meet his eyes.

"Well?" I prodded, unable to resist placing my hands on his smooth, immaculate chest, running them down his sides softly. His skin quivered a bit beneath my warm touch, and he took in a deep, shuddering breath. He laughed softly.

"If you want an answer, you're going to have to stop distracting me like that," he murmured into my hair, amusement and desire mixing strangely in his tone. "Although, by all means, continue…"

"No, I'll stop. What did you mean, 'in person'?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "You have to understand, I didn't _mean _to. Sometimes it just popped up into her mind, and it's not like I can _help _being a mind reader. It was never intentional," he said, his words coming out in a rush like they did when he was agitated. He paused and I stood there silently, waiting for him to continue. "Okay…" he breathed. "Do you remember last summer, when Alice had to help you shower?"

"Oh," I said. "Oh!" Enlightenment dawned on my face.

"Yeah," he said sheepishly, and I had feeling that if he could blush, he would be. "But you're so much more beautiful in my arms."

"Peeping Tom," I teased, smacking his chest lightly. He grabbed my wrist and brought my hand up to his mouth, kissing my knuckles and then my palm softly with a small smile on his face. I leaned against his chest again contently, reveling in the way our bodies molded already.

"Can we…I mean, do you want to get out of here?" I whispered. "I'm going to look like a prune soon." It was true, and that wasn't sexy.

He froze a little bit against my touch, nerves and stress stilling him. "Okay," he breathed back, his voice suddenly carrying a hint of vulnerability. "If…If you want to."

I nodded, feeling a heat wash through my cheeks. I was nervous, I'd admit it, but I wanted him more than anything. I wanted to show him how much I loved him, and love him in return with all I had. Fear would not stop me. And I wouldn't let it stop him either.

Instead of letting me walk, Edward scooped me easily into his arms, bridal style. I could tell it was quickly becoming his favorite way to hold me, though I felt a small twinge of disappointment. I had yet to see all of him, and that opportunity was being delayed for me a bit longer. But we had all night. I could wait.

Edward stopped by the tree where his clothes hung temptingly in the breeze, but ignored them, instead plucking my towel from it quickly and continuing toward the house. He set me down in our room, closing the glass door behind us. I didn't turn around, though I wanted to.

Edward's arms wrapped around my waist from behind, the towel in one hand. "May I?" he asked, his cold lips brushing my ear, causing me to shudder pleasurably at the sensation.

"Yes," I agreed a bit breathlessly, eager and nervous all at the same time at the thought of his hands touching me everywhere - even through a towel - to dry me off.

He started with my neck, removing his arms from around me to gently wipe every single drop up, occasionally moving it to my sopping hair, gingerly coaxing the moisture from it.

He moved to the back of my shoulders then, gently wiping the tops and the blades of them. A shock went through me when his mouth followed soon after, a trail of lightning cold kisses following the places that he dried. His mouth was open as he dragged it lightly across my back, and his cold, sweet breath made me want to melt. He continued this pattern all along my back, getting on his knees as he reached the small of it, his hands gently caressing me. My legs trembled so much that it was no surprise when I finally collapsed to my knees too, my head falling back on his shoulder.

He chuckled, but it was a low, husky sound, stemming from desire. "Silly Bella," he murmured, his voice a deep rumble as he moved his work to the front of me, gently placing his hands on my waist and turning me around to face him. Except, by this time, both of us were completely dry, and I swallowed hard as his gaze raked the front of my body again. I kept my eyes on his face, hands resting lightly on his arms.

"Can we move to the bed?" I whispered, miraculously keeping my voice from trembling. "This could get uncomfortable…"

That seemed to snap him out of his daze, and he smiled at me again, eyes dark, throwing the towel aside to pick me up and take me to the bed, gently laying my body down in the center of the monstrosity.

As he did so, I allowed myself to look at all of him as he leaned over me, and I had to quickly stifle a gasp at the perfection.

I'd seen his chest plenty of times, in all of it's immaculate perfection, but it was different this time; perhaps because I had a smooth, flowing view. His chest blended flawlessly into his V, a thin trail of bronze colored hair trailing down from just below his navel to the length of him in between his legs.

I'd never seen another manhood before, outside of movies and such, and so I wasn't sure how to compare him to the population of man. But he looked big, and I felt smaller than ever. Would he fit inside my thin, tiny body? It didn't seem possible. I feared pain for the first time.

"You should close your mouth. It might stay like that," he teased in a low voice, lowering himself on to me and trailing kisses up and down my neck and jaw. I hadn't even realized my mouth had dropped open, and I hastened to close it, refusing to think about anything except his skin on mine, his mouth against me.

"Edward…" I whispered softly, reverently, as his mouth descended past my collar bone, heading toward my chest. My body tensed in anticipation as he hesitated above the swell of one breast.

"May I, Bella?" he asked, looking up at me from under his eyelashes. Even if I _had _wanted to say no before, I never could've when he looked at me like that, his darkened gold eyes smoldering up at me with burning desire and passion.

"Yes," I gasped, and closed my eyes as his lips cautiously closed in around one nipple, his tongue flicking out to lick it.

"Oh!" I cried out, arching my back into him while jolts of electricity radiated through me, everything sharpened and blurred all at once.

Edward broke away quickly, panting just as hard as I was. "Bella," he whispered, his voice tortured. "You have to hold still. I can't…I can't…"

"I'm sorry," I mumbled back out of habit, though I couldn't get my mind to settle on anything. All I could think about was his mouth on parts of me that no one had ever touched before him.

But he was pulling back, fear clearly written on his face. "I don't know if I can do this Bella," he said, agonized. "I want to but you're so tempting…it's far too easy to lose my thought process."

"No!" I cried, my voice fiercer than I expected it would be. "No! You're not backing out now Cullen." I grabbed his shoulders, trying to shake him. "You can do this. You _can_. You've come no where near hurting me. Please, Edward, I _need _you." There was an ache inside of my entirety that had always been there since I'd fallen in love with him. The kind of ache that stems from the knowledge that there is another person out there who can make you complete.

"Bella…" he whispered, his voice still torn, but I was winning, I could see that. And with a short growl of frustration he pinned me back on to the bed tightly, lowering his mouth to breasts again. I struggled with myself to not squirm as he licked, nipped, caressed, and massaged the entirety of my torso, but it was so very difficult. In any case, he looked like he refused to give up this time, and his name came from my lips in a moan.

He looked up at me, his eyes dark. "Do that again," he ordered, his mouth parted slightly, his eyes half-lidded.

"What?" I was too far gone.

He didn't respond, but he pulled himself back up to me, kissing me softly but passionately as his hand trailed down my body, coming to cup my womanhood. I gasped at the feel of his cold finger outlining the lips of my desire, and couldn't resist groaning his name in a gasp as his finger entered me.

"Moan my name, Bella," he panted, begging, into my ear. "Do it, _please_." Another finger added to the one already pumping me, and my body had no choice but to comply with his request. I lost myself, only aware of the spreading ache, the tingling in my legs that longed to be wrapped around his hips, pulling him into me deeper.

"Edward," I gasped, as his fingers continued their wonderful work, his lips kissing burning trails all over my neck, his breath fanning over me rapidly with his heavy breathing. "Stop, please. I want you inside me…the first time." I wouldn't let that powerful light of paradise overcome me until I could feel him filling me, fear forgotten.

"Oh Bella…" he whispered, gently removing his fingers from me, and moving to hover, and then rest, between my legs. "I love you, angel," he breathed, kissing my mouth repeatedly. "I love you."

"I love you too," I murmured, locking my arms around his neck. "Please Edward…I want to feel you."

"Okay," he whispered to me. He met my eyes and our gazes locked. "Keep looking at me," he pleaded. "I don't know what will happen if you don't."

"It's okay," I whispered back, our lips brushing, focusing intently on his mesmerizing, liquid gold eyes. I wasn't sure if I _could _look away. "I won't let you lose yourself." I brushed his jaw with the back of my hand. "You're mine Edward. Always."

He nodded, and with a slight, quiet groan he entered me slowly, looking in my eyes like his life depended on it, before freezing as soon as he was all the way inside, allowing both of us time to adjust. But I found I didn't need it. There was no pain, for all I could think about was _him. My everything. _Inside of me. Completing the gap I didn't know was there, filling the hole that never realized it was empty. He was solid, and so very there, surrounding me. All my senses could focus on was him.

All I could see was his archangel face, face screwed tight in love, lust, and control. Blackening eyes boring into mine.

All I could hear was his ragged breath, panting into my ear as he struggled to get used to this bliss.

All I could smell was his sweet scent, coating me as well in his essence, enveloped as I was in him.

All I could taste was impending glory and wonder as he shifted inside of me, stretching my walls and preparing us for the journey we were about to take.

And all I could feel was him beginning to move inside of me, his hands gripping me tightly for an anchor as I did for him. But it wasn't tight enough. I wanted to feel him. I wanted to be so close there was no telling where I began and he ended.

"Hold me," I breathed in a moan, as he gently thrust in and out, making stars come to my eyes, a pleasure I never thought possible. "Hold me…"

And he did. He gripped my arms tightly to him, burying his face in my neck. Later on he wrapped his arms tightly around my ribs, kissing my shoulders. He gripped my hips and held on like I wanted him to. I'd never felt so loved, so safe, so insanely out of my mind with pleasure as I did in this moment.

It was perfect.

I was in another world with him. Everything on the outside - the dull sound of a ripping noise, the light brush of something powdery soft on my body - all was lost.

It was in this moment that I knew true happiness.

_

* * *

_

Alright, next installment will be the first time they had sex after this. Review please :) I know this particular scene has been done many times, but the others haven't, and we'll get to those soon.

**- The Romanticidal Edwardian**


	2. Edward's Defeat

_**I am so sorry it took so long to update! Shouldn't happen again, I apologize. And, by request, the beginning of this shall be in Edward's POV. But just the stuff we already knew in Bella's POV.**_

_**Disclaimer: Obviously the dialogue that seems eerily familiar to that in Breaking Dawn does not belong to me.**_

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

On occasion, it is very easy to believe that the entire world is out to forsake me. To undermine my plans, no matter how vital it was that I follow through with them. Thinking about it, I'd never had plans before meeting Bella Swan. I'd never had goals. I'd never had anything to worry about.

I'd never had anything to care for enough to even warrant any of those things.

But now I did have some_one_ to care for, and, as it always was, Bella's safety was the factor at risk. It was the reason I _had _to uphold my promise to not make love with her again until she was changed. I had already harmed her once. I would not do it again.

I would never lie to myself and pretend it was an _easy _choice, though, to resist her. Sometimes, when I would get too lost in my lustful thoughts and my perfect memory of her body beneath mine, her reverent, blissed gaze, and her breathy voice in my ear, whispering my name and _"Hold me…hold me…" _over and over again, I would feel the pieces begin to crack in my resistance. At that point, I would have to force myself to draw upon the memory of her freshly bruised and battered body until fear and self-hate consumed me whole and made it an easy thing to turn away. I had tainted a beautiful thing. I had marked white with black. I had broken an angel.

Never again.

However, my sister and my wife - a thrill went through me, as always when I thought of that glorious reality - combined just _loved _to prey upon and exploit my weakness toward her; her desires and her body and her love.

It made me gnash my teeth together in frustration when Bella wasn't looking.

Mostly the fact that I couldn't stop looking at _her_…and _that _was definitely _not _helping anything.

Apparently, my sister had seen to it that it would be easier to list the articles of clothing in Bella's luggage that _were _appropriate, versus those that I would kill another man if they were to ever see her in. They were for my eyes only.

Which would all be good and well if our love-making had been successful. As I had feared, though, it was not; now the only use of her scanty clothes were to drive me insane with want - a memory of what had been and a knowledge of what could be.

But no. I wouldn't give in.

In an attempt to distract her - or at the very least, wear her out - I was spending all of my time finding ways to entertain her on the island so the issue of sex could be avoided. Bella wasn't making it easy for me, naturally - she pouted, and scowled at me, and sometimes looked so downright miserable in the few moments when I gave her enough of a break from activities to think about it, that it was only bringing up the haunting vision of her black and blue body that stopped me from giving in to her wishes. And though they were healing, sometimes the sight of a yellowish marring of her beautiful, perfect, pale skin would be enough as well.

It made me wish sometimes - abstractly and in far away thoughts - that she didn't love me nearly so much as she did. That she wasn't so ready to forgive all my wrongs. If it weren't for those things, maybe she would've been able to look at her own body in the mirror and be disgusted by _me _instead of the feathers stuck in her hair. Maybe she wouldn't try to push me so hard to make love to her again. Maybe she wouldn't have enjoyed it at all to begin with.

The ideas were horrific in the pain that they brought - despite how foolish her decisions and feelings toward me might be, I would loathe to give them up. It just might kill me. But if only she would take in her own _safety _more…maybe…maybe…I didn't know what I wanted really, or how I wanted her to feel. I wasn't sure what was right completely, and what I _needed_. All I wished for was for her body to never look like that again - and certainly not at my hands.

And still, _and still_…she was often able to distract me from my dark thoughts such as those. On an island, it would've made no sense for us to never go swimming. Many of my activities revolved around it, in fact.

And then I started to see Bella's "swimsuits". If you could even call them that. They barely covered enough skin to be called scraps of fabric. Alice must hate me. I would have to mend ties with her when we returned.

It wasn't so bad in the beginning. The bruises distracted from my lust. But then they started to heal.

And I was left quite defenseless.

The first time it had really been effective on me was a few days after the disastrous incident. Her body was far along in the healing process and she emerged from the bathroom in the morning in her bikini for the day. It was all I could do to keep my face composed enough to try to prevent any ideas from entering her head.

I cursed under my breath. _Blue_. Alice _knew _what that color did to me on Bella's skin. Her top mostly consisted of strings. Strings over her shoulders, strings coming from the sides to tie in the back, a long string in between her breasts to connect the two measly bits of fabric that left basically nothing to the imagination - and yet just enough to leave me yearning, my memory taking over for me. _Strings_. Easily broken, effortlessly snapped strings…

And her bottoms. Strings again, connecting the measly triangle of fabric covering her pubic area around her hips to the back, where…it was a G-string.

Oh…_fu -_

"Do you like it?" Bella laughed after her little spin where she had stumbled just slightly, her breasts bouncing. My fists were clenched so hard I was sure they were going to fold in and collapse on themselves.

I managed to nod before distracting her with chatter about my plans for the day.

It was worse in the water, where her body flowed and moved effortlessly, unrestricted; like a sensual siren…calling out to me constantly.

I'm a man at the bottom of everything. And this just wasn't _fair_.

It wasn't just her "swimwear" either. In a further attempt to dislodge me from my rule, she had forsaken the old nightwear of her ideal comfortable clothing - sweats and a baggy t-shirt - for the nightly lingerie Alice had packed. I cursed my sister every night.

She was only wearing the satiny slips that hugged her frame and truly didn't show nearly so much of her skin as the bikinis though. This was both easier and harder. Easier because at least more skin was covered up. And _harder _because more skin was covered up. It made me yearn for more.

And the knowledge that I _could _have it, anytime I wanted…was the hardest thing of all.

I'm sure Bella thought I was resisting her quite easily though. I somehow managed to maintain an outward composure to the ivory satins, despite my inner turmoil.

But I should have known this relative "peace" (if one could even call it that) wouldn't last. A week had lapsed since arriving on the island before my beloved, in her desperation to sway me, finally pulled out a more heavily equipped arsenal than even I knew she to have.

Bella, as usual, was taking her ritualistic nightly human moment, and I waited in the bed for her. I heard the shower turn off, but it was still many minutes before the door opened. I wasn't too concerned - she'd been taking longer in the bathroom at night this week, no doubt because of her new wardrobe.

But what I certainly did _not _expect was for my wife - _that same thrill _- to step out of the bathroom in what can only be described as the most sinful scraps of lace I have ever seen in my life.

It was no surprise that my eyes popped and my jaw dropped before I was able to control it. Her pale skin was luminescent…perfect against the dark black of the lingerie. Her generous and immaculate breasts were featured more prominently in the lace, which formed a dark yet still see-through cover over her creamy mounds. It left nothing yet everything to the imagination. And her _underwear_. Bunches of lace ruffled together on her hips, elongating her legs and making them seem even smoother. Her flat stomach and curves called out to me.

A goddess. A vixen. A seductress.

"What do you think?" she asked with seeming innocence, doing a perfect pirouette in which she did _not _stumble, unlike the time with her bathing suit, which made me suspicious on whether it was accidental that time or not. I got a perfect view of her round, full bottom, the bottom of her cheeks looking delightfully adorable and tempting at the same time. It was all I could do to hold back a groan.

I cleared my throat instead to make up for it, which was wholly unnecessary and probably added fuel to her fire because she _knew _how absurd it was as well as I did. I certainly didn't need to clear my throat.

I realized she was waiting on an answer, so I gave her a more innocent version of the truth. "You look beautiful," I promised her. _And sexy, and oh so desirable…_ "You always do."

"Thanks," she said, but I heard the edge of annoyance in it, and I sighed internally, wishing I could do what she wanted of me.

But regardless of her anger, she crawled in next to me. I willingly wrapped my arms around her - happy to be useful in keeping her cool, my temperature coming in handy for once. If I was being honest with myself, it was one of the main reasons I had chosen this island for our honeymoon. Who wanted to be a liability? I knew too well what it was like.

Still…I fought harder to compose myself as I held her nearly bare form in my arms. It was so hard to be this close without really being close at all. I wanted to growl in frustration.

Not to my surprise, Bella started to speak. With this risqué outfit on, I knew she had to have something planned. "I'll make you a deal," she said, her voice bordering on sleep.

I resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of my nose. "I will not make any deals with you," I said clearly.

"You haven't even heard what I'm offering," she protested.

Oh, I had a guess. "It doesn't matter."

I heard her sigh, her warm breath caressing my skin softly, a sweet half-embrace. "Dang it. And I really wanted…Oh well."

I rolled my eyes. She was a horrible actress. And I knew what she was doing. But …my love for her was too strong. I had wanted to give her everything since I had first fallen for her. The urge was in no way lessened now - actually, it was even stronger because as her husband - _a thrill_ - she had no excuse to stop me from spoiling her endlessly.

"All right," I conceded grudgingly. "What is it you want?"

And that's when she told me. She would stay human for longer. She would take a semester a college. She would wait. At the price of sex with me.

I was silent for a long moment. She would stay _human_. She would remain untainted by a monster like me, she would remain warm and alive. For _what!? Me!? _My physical love…

"You would wait," I repeated lowly. "You would stay human."

She was silent, and I was suddenly overcome with an intense anger. This wasn't _fair! _Couldn't she see I wanted to make love to her? Couldn't she see she was already teasing me into insanity? Couldn't she understand I wanted nothing more for her to stay as she was? Why? _Why? _I decided to get an answer.

"Why are you _doing _this to me?" I seethed between my teeth. "Isn't it hard enough without all of this?" I grabbed the lace bunched on her thigh to reiterate my point, and for a moment it seemed like it would be just too easy to tear it off of her and give in and end this agony. Of course it would be easy. It would be like tearing through paper…

_Bruised. Black and blue. Broken. _Tainted pale skin.

I relaxed my hand. "It doesn't matter. I won't make any deals with you."

And I was convinced too.

* * *

She woke up later on just to begin crying. Tears streamed down her face thickly, and it broke my dead heart to see it.

I did my best to comfort her, to chase the nightmare away only to find it wasn't a nightmare at all. And then, for some reason, she attacked me with her lips, kissing me as if her life depended on it. I was bewildered. It was happening so fast and coming from no where.

I hugged her tightly to my chest, knowing her wants and feeling agonized at my inability to fulfill them. "I can't Bella, I can't!" I begged, begged her to understand. To stop asking. Because I was the edge of my cliff. If there was one thing I couldn't stand above all things it was her tears. And I'd already been pushed again and again. I felt her body against me and the will to break loose was overpowering.

And then that one word. That one word that was my downfall, my final push into oblivion. "Please?" she pleaded back softly. "Please Edward?"

I was done. I was done and I didn't care. I would end this suffering no matter the cost. I needed her too much - and she obviously needed me. I was sick of the pain from both of us. And I couldn't even remember why I needed to stop in the moment where I gave in, groaning, and leaning down to kiss her warm, pliable, inviting lips.

I was back where I belonged.

**

* * *

**********

Bella's POV

His cold mouth was urgent against my own, and euphoria swept through my body, erasing all the sorrow and agony that had coursed through me previously. My tears stopped but my cheeks still shone wet as I wrapped my arms tightly around Edward's neck, believing for a moment I had the power to keep him there.

"Edward," I moaned as he ravaged my mouth roughly, rolling over more until I was under him completely. I sighed with relief and gripped his hips between my thighs. This felt right. He fit perfectly. I was made for him as he was shaped for me. I was home again.

"Just don't cry my love," he whispered between his desperate kisses. "Please don't cry."

He released my mouth, both of us gasping, to grip my face lightly between his hands and rub his thumbs over my cheeks, wiping away the tears.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, leaning forward to kiss the hollow beneath his ear before traveling down his jaw to his neck. One of my hands went to bury itself in his hair while my other one gripped the back of his neck tightly, holding it there to my lips.

"Don't…_uhn_…apologize," he groaned, his breathing ragged in my ear, increasing the pace of my own. My hands and thighs gripped him tighter. "Just be happy."

"I am," I promised reverently, bringing my lips back to meet his. "I am. You make me happy."

To prove my point I rocked my body fully into his, bringing our chests into contact, and rubbing my center against his erection. I was sure he was able to feel the wetness of my desire even through his clothes, and he could definitely smell it.

I looked up at him through lidded eyes to see his own nearing a pitch black, his nostrils flared. It wasn't frightening to me though. Far from it. I bit my lip to stifle a whimper of need and want, but he didn't hold back his own groan. His eyes flickered down to my chest where my lingerie kept us from fully feeling the other.

"These have to go," he muttered huskily, mostly to himself, and before I knew it his hands had ripped off my bra and thrown it somewhere behind him. I was taken in ecstasy, a lust sweeping through me at his rough movements.

"What about these?" I teased breathlessly, rocking my hips to his again and pressing my chest against his tighter.

A low growl rumbled deep in his chest, reverberating into me as his hand gripped and tore my underwear as well like tissue paper. He followed quickly with his own pants

He let out a sigh of relief as I cried out when our bare skin met each others again fully. "Oh god…" he moaned. "I've dreamed about this, you've no idea. I missed this."

He kissed down my neck and between and all over my breasts, my arms, my stomach, my legs; worshipping my body but staying away from that place where I most wanted his mouth. I knew he couldn't now - it was too risky with his teeth. But still I lusted.

"You think it's been easy," he suddenly accused, growling it out as he caressed my body with his mouth. "You think I so _easily _turn away from your perfection. You've no idea. I think about your body under mine constantly. I remember the feel of your legs wrapped around my hips. I know what it's like to be inside of you…" He had traveled back up my body at this point, and his lips were at my ear when he spoke next, holding a trembling, whimpering me in his arms. "It's like nothing else. It's heaven inside you - so warm, with you holding me there in your supple embrace. You tempt me _all _the time, never realizing how unnecessary it is." His tongue flicked out and started to make random patterns on my neck.

"Edward," I gasped. "Please…I need you. Take me. Again."

"I'm here," he whispered. "And it's impossible to deny you - how soft and inviting you are…"

He positioned himself between my open legs, wrapped securely around his hips, and slid into me, his coldness in my heat like a lightning strike - I wanted to burn in it.

It was just like last time. Just as completely fulfilling, just as painless, just as easy. Our breathing increased speed, and as soon as he was sheathed inside all else faded from existence except for him.

"I want you," he gasped as he started to move. "I want you all the time. And that lace on you was just too much…"

I wasn't sure if he was talking to himself or I, and his talk soon became occasional mutterings that I could sometimes makes out, and sometimes not. It was all sweet nothings. I found myself crying them out too.

"God Edward!" I whimpered. "I love you…I love you…take me. Hold me."

He did not grip my arms again, but he kissed me and gently wrapped his arms around me, his lips becoming rougher in response. I was dying in pleasure.

His hips rocked into mine, and I tilted my own forward until the skin of his hips were rubbing my clit and he was hitting a spot he hadn't before, that had me crying out in pleasure; it was so intense I wanted to weep again. Edward whispered in my ear, begging me to scream his name.

And when his last few thrusts finished me off, I did as he asked and watched him come too. His eyes black with pleasure, eyelids drooped, his mouth open and his breathing ragged as his arms stretched over me, holding on to something behind me - it didn't matter.

He was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, and I struggled to keep my eyes open as I screamed his name out in rapture.

I was a shaking, trembling, happy mess in an angel's arms.

_

* * *

_

Review please! I hope this made up for the wait. It should never be that long again.

**- The Romanticidal Edwardian**


End file.
